Clothing can fit loosely, which can be aesthetically unappealing, and which can leave clothing free to flow and fall into undesirable locations. For example, loose clothing can tumble away from a wearer and become stuck in machinery. There are a number of solutions that have been applied to address these problems, such as elastic bands, belt, zippers, pins and other devices. However, these devices are not always aesthetically appealing, and often they're not compatible with many types of clothes. For example, if one has a loose t-shirt, one cannot easily apply an elastic band, belt or zipper to cinch it around a user. If one uses a pin, one must operate that pin, which can result in pricked fingers and which often is not aesthetically appealing. What is needed is a method and apparatus to fulfill these needs.